Pandora Hearts: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE
by Babyfruitstyles
Summary: Syaoran and company are travelling across various worlds to gather Sakura's lost memories. Pandora is looking for Alice's lost memories. So...what happens if those memories get mixed up?
1. An Unfamiliar Memory

**A/N: Yay for multi-chapter fics that I'll probably keep forgetting to update! :D**

**...so. I've been bouncing back and forth between obsessing over Pandora Hearts and Tsubasa, so I thought to myself: why not write a crossover? :D so here it is! This probably contains OOC-ness and false information in terms of visual details and following the canonical plot...I just don't feel like looking up that stuff right now, I'm avoiding spoilers...but hopefully it's enjoyable nonetheless! :3**

**Btw, this takes place right after the Otou arc in Tsubasa (hehe...except I haven't actually gotten to book 7 yet, so if anything huge is revealed in the second half of Otou, I don't know it...) and I have no idea when it takes place in the Pandora Hearts timeline. I'll just set it to whatever's convenient~**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this fanfic 'cept the fanfic itself...and I guess the design for the chain, since I made it up on the spot, and the memory, since I also made it up on the spot, but don't quote me on that...**

* * *

Alice wiped the sweat from her brow and glared at her opponent in the fading twilight. Its hostile, opaque eyes glared right back. Alice, Oz, and the seaweed head were currently having a heated battle with a chain - well, at least Alice was. The other two were just the cheering squad. Not to say their support was entirely unwanted; this particular chain was unusually powerful. It had burst out of the lake as the three were passing by in their carriage, and it didn't seem to have a contractor. That meant there ought to be something special about it. The demon took the form of a large predatory bird, colored entirely purple except for a single white feather between its eyes. But despite its immense physical strength, it apparently couldn't shoot lasers or anything like that; it could only slash with its beak and claws. This worked out fine for the B-Rabbit.

She readied her scythe and took a swing at the bird. The blade made contact with its chest. Screeching furiously, the bird lashed out with its claws, catching Alice's jacket. She dodged, obtaining a gash in her sleeve but staying otherwise unharmed. She floated down beneath her opponent, rough black paws just barely disturbing the surface of the lake over which they fought. The belly was a good place to aim for - painful and vulnerable. She jabbed her scythe up, scoring another hit. The bird screeched again and flapped its wings, twisting its neck downward so as to get the rabbit with its beak. This put its head in clear view. A shot rang out, and a bullet whizzed right between the bird's eyes. With a last agonized scream, the chain burst and disappeared.

Alice floated back to shore and landed on the grass, where she turned back into her human form. The girl crossed her arms irately. "I could've done it myself, seaweed head.

"No, you couldn't. You needed me to release your power," Gilbert deadpanned, pocketing his gun.

Alice bared her teeth. "I meant-"

An arguement between those two was nowhere near uncommon, so Oz didn't really pay attention. Instead, his gaze was focused on something else. "Hey! Guys! Look!"

Alice and Gilbert turned to Oz. He was pointing at where the chain had been. They followed his gaze. The chain had certainly been defeated. Vanished in a purple flash, just like all the rest. But, the three noticed, the white feather was still there, floating high above the water's surface, glowing faintly. It hadn't disappeared with the rest of the chain.

"Weird," said Gil.

"Do you think...?" Oz started, but was interrupted by the feather exploding into brilliant white light. The glow enveloped all three of them, and they were suddenly surrounded by a new scene. A wide room in a beautiful castle. The floor was pale, and three walls were open to the night sky. An ornate chair stood against the fourth wall. In the chair was a boy with a small girl on his lap. Another boy stood behind them.

"This must be one of Alice's memories!" Oz exclaimed, turning in a circle to get a full view of the place. "Woooow, you had a cool house, Alice!"

"This stuff wasn't in any of my other memories," said Alice, confused and a bit frustrated. She put her hands on her hips. "I didn't live in a place like this. This looks all dry and sandy. And where'm I, anyway?"

She had a point. No one resembling Alice was anywhere in the picture.

"Nii-san?"

"Yeah?"

The people were talking now. The smallest one, a girl of slight build with short brown hair and a simple pink and white dress - she couldn't have been more than 5 or 6 years old - was consulting the boy in the chair, whom had short black hair and regal blue attire. "Nii-san, what does it mean if you say 'I love you' to someone?"

'Nii-san,' supposedly her older brother, smirked. "Well, it usually means you want to-"

The boy behind the chair, whom had short silver hair and glasses, gave nii-san a warning look. The black-haired boy frowned and started over. "It means...that you like them alot, and they make you happy. You want to spend a long time with them. But don't just say that to anyone. People tend to take stuff like that really seriously."

The girl thought about this for a moment, then smiled happily. "Okay!" She made to climb down off nii-san's lap, but he grabbed her wrist. "You aren't planning on saying that to ~~~~~, are you?"

The girl's face fell. "Why not? ~~~~~ makes me happy!"

Nii-san narrowed his eyes. "Just...don't." He let go of her arm, and she got down from the chair. The glasses boy looked sadly at her. She looked sadly back and scampered away without another word.

The memory vanished. Oz, Alice, and Gil were back on the shore.

* * *

**A/N: Yay for abrupt endings, too! :D As of now I have a good amount more written, actually, but I'm posting the rest as another chapter cuz I think it works better that way.**

**I notice that I'm naming a lot of stuff by combining words from the things the stuff is based off of...meh. I couldn't think of a better title for this.**

**Pleeeeeaaaaaaase review!**


	2. Lake People

**A/N: Yay for inviting strangers over to someone else's house! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pandora Hearts or Tsubasa~**

* * *

"What _was_ that?" Oz inquired, looking at Alice.

"I...don't know. None of that looked like any of my other memories," Alice admitted. She looked like she was thinking hard about it. "Why were those people all quiet in the middle of their sentences?"

"It sounded like they were going to say someone's name," Gil commented.

"Yeah..." Oz looked up. "Ah! The feather is flying away!"

The feather was indeed flying away, carried by the evening breeze toward the other side of the lake. Oz reached out to grab it, even though his arm obviously couldn't reach that far. He was about to jump in the lake to swim after it, when Alice stopped him.

"Oi Oz," she said. "You don't have to get the feather. I don't think it was one of my memories after all. If it was, I'd be in it."

Oz bounded back toward her. "If it wasn't one of your memories, then what _was_-"

They were once again interrupted by a burst of light. This time, it came from the lake itself. The surface lit up with a fierce whitish glow.

Alice clenched her fists. "Another chain, huh?"

Gil pulled out his gun and aimed it at the brilliant water.

As suddenly as it had appeared, the light died down. Instead of a chain, a person emerged from the lake and climbed onto the shore. The man, unnaturally tall and lanky, had wavy blonde hair and a pleasant smile on his face. Reaching back into the water, he helped out two more people, one a boy around Oz's age with short brown hair and a green hooded cloak, the other a pretty, somewhat spacey-looking brunette girl. A fourth person leapt out after them, this one even taller than the first, with darker hair and skin and a large scabbard strapped to his back. They were all soaking wet.

Anywhere else, four people appearing out of a lake in a burst of light would be considered rather odd. But for the reincarnation of a legendary hero, his 124-year-old servant, and the meat-obsessed demon rabbit girl who had just fought a monster fitting pretty much the same specifications, such could hardly be considered strange. It was suspicious, though. Could they be humanoid chains, like Alice and Cheshire?

The blonde noticed Gilbert's gun and put up his hands quickly. "Ah! Don't shoot!"

Gil lowered the weapon, but kept a suspicious glare aimed at the other man. Despite the panicked words, his tone along with that smile made it seem like he was generally amused with the situation. Someone like that wasn't to be trusted too lightly. On the other hand, the other three lake people didn't seem nearly as amused. The boy had a concerned frown on his face and his hand on the shoulder of the girl, who was kneeling in the dirt, coughing up water. The scabbard man was scowling deeply as well, though he had no visible reason to. Except of course having been in a lake for who-knows-how-long.

Oz opened his mouth to greet the newcomers, but Alice beat him to it.

"Who are you and what were you doing in the lake?!" she demanded, stepping forward aggressively.

"My apologies," replied the boy. "We didn't mean to land in your lake. I am called Syaoran." Syaoran got up and helped the girl to her feet. "And this is Princess Sakura." After another cough, Princess Sakura smiled at Alice.

"My name is Fai D. Fluorite," proclaimed the blonde, "and this here is-"

"Kurogane," the scowling guy finished for him.

"AND MOKONA IS MOKONA!" exclaimed an odd egg-shaped rabbit thing, jumping out of its hiding place in Kurogane's collar and onto his head.

"Tch. That's a lame chain," sneered Alice.

"Mokona isn't a chain! Mokona is Mokona!" Mokona insisted. It bounced on its host's head for emphasis.

"Ow! Get off, will you?!" growled Kurogane, plucking the rabbit thing from his hair.

Ignoring the sidebar, Oz grinned and sauntered up to the group. "Nice to meet you!" He stopped in front of Sakura. "And you...such a lovely flower, just like your name! Your unique beauty is only befitting of a princess, Princess~" Surrounded by sparkles, he produced a rose out of nowhere and handed it to her. She took the flower and stared at it, a light blush painting her cheeks.

Syaoran looked at Oz with disapproval. "I'd appreciate if you didn't flirt with Sakura-chan. I'm afraid she's in no state to handle such things."

Oz kept his grin and took a step back. "Hehe~ Okay, sorry~" Then his face took on a slightly more serious look. "But...why _were_ you all in the lake? We've been here for awhile, longer than anyone could hold their breath, and I didn't see anyone dive in..."

"That can all be explained in good time~" answered Fai, "but first off: have you by any chance seen a feather around here? Small, white, maybe a bit glow-y?" He demonstrated the size and shape with his hands.

"Why?" Gilbert inquired, stepping forward so he was now in line with Oz and Alice. He didn't know why Oz was acting so friendly towards these people whom seemed so questionable. Then again, Oz was friendly to everyone. But Gil wouldn't give away information without a reason.

"We've come looking for feathers of that sort," replied Syaoran, stepping forward as well. "They've been scattered across various worlds, and we've been on a search for them. We'd really appreciate if you helped us out."

"Hn. Lucky for you, one of your feathers was just here," Alice said, nonchalantly waving in the direction of the far shore. "It flew off somewhere that way."

"Thank you!" said Syaoran, relief spreading over his face. He turned on his heel and was about to run off in that direction, but Fai grabbed his hood. "Wait. It could be a long ways away by now, and you don't want to go searching in the dark, do you?" He pointed up. The sun had set completely by now, and night had fallen over the landscape.

"Hmph. Who's afraid of the dark? The quicker we go get the feather, the quicker we can move on to the next world," said Kurogane.

"Aww...but travelling is so _tiring~_" whined Fai, "and poor Sakura-chan is exhausted!" He put his arm around Sakura's shoulder, and it was clear by her glazed eyes that she was tired, though trying to hide it. "Couldn't we rest now and go feather-hunting in the morning~?"

Syaoran turned to Mokona. "Mokona, do you sense anything?"

Mokona crawled out of Kurogane's arms and back onto his head. It's ears twitched as if listening, and it frowned. "Mokona feels big waves coming from everywhere! Mokona can't tell which one is Sakura's feather..."

"...I guess it is too late to go searching without a lead..." ceded Syaoran. He looked around, then turned to Oz. "Hey...do you think we could stay with you for a night? I don't see any towns nearby, and we _are_ tired from travelling..."

"Sure!" said Oz, grinning. Gilbert then put his hand on his master's shoulder and whispered, _"Why are you trusting these people so readily? They're complete strangers...and it sounds like they came from another dimension...who knows what they could be planning to do with the chain's feather. It obviously held power."_

"Silly Gil~" replied Oz, "Don't you know it's easier to keep an eye on someone if they're with you? Besides, they seem nice~!"  
"We can help out around the house!" Fai offered.

"Then it's settled! I'm sure Break-san and Sharon-chan won't mind a few more guests~" Oz turned around happily and started a march toward the carriage, which had been left parked a short distance from the lake. The lake people followed suit, Mokona jumping from Kurogane's head to Alice's, inciting aggravation from the girl. Gil shook his head and followed. How was this going to turn out...?

* * *

**A/N: Suspicious Gil is suspicious. Please review! :3**


	3. Rainsworth Manor

**A/N: Japanese honorifics are fun, but...I just realized how tiring it is to use them x.x and I'm not quite sure what honorifics Sharon uses for the various characters...so I'm guessing~**

** Unknown Being: Yes, yes it will be, if I can decide on how to write their interaction...seriously, they're SO similar...happy-go-lucky, magical, like sweets, tragic backstory, had their left eye ripped out and given to someone else... O.o**

**HibariLova18: Sorry, no Clone Syaoran ^^' I don't really understand the whole clone thing since I'm only to book 7...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pandora Hearts or Tsubasa.**

* * *

The carriage was more cramped than usual on the ride back to the Rainsworth estate. The vehicle was really only supposed to seat three people on each bench, and so with the four travellers added to the three Pandora agents, it took a bit of discussion to decide seating arrangements. It was decided that Sakura would sit on Fai's lap, where she promptly fell asleep. Mokona didn't really count as a person, so it bounced around to different people's laps as it pleased.

Gilbert looked around at the travellers seated in the carriage. They were an odd group, really, seeming so comfortable in the hands of strangers. From the way the boy looked at the girl with such concern, he figured they were brother and sister - they looked very similar, after all - or maybe lovers. But while the two younger ones looked practically like genderbent clones of each other, the other two were on complete opposite ends of the spectrum. The blonde still hadn't dropped his silly smile, and was poking the dark-haired man seated across from him, seemingly just to be annoying. Gil hoped they didn't have another Break on their hands. He didn't think he could handle that. The victim of the poking still bore a scowl, and his red eyes were narrowed as if deciding whether to hit his friend or not. As for Mokona...that thing had said it wasn't a chain, but it certainly wasn't an ordinary animal, or a person for that matter. It looked like a mishapen rabbit. _Another Break and another stupid rabbit,_ Gil thought, _perfect..._

Meanwhile, Oz was asking Syaoran whether he was used to hitchhiking and staying over at the houses of complete strangers. They did seem awfully comfortable with it.

"Yes," was Syaoran's answer, "it's what we've had to do in many of the worlds we've been to. But people can be really nice, so we don't mind."  
"Wow..." Oz looked out the window and into the dark sky. He smiled a little. "Being able to do that...you must be good at adapting...I always try to adapt to the present situation, but I just get called 'creepy' and 'weird' for it."

"And you're still smiling?"

"Huh?" Oz turned back around. Syaoran, whom had looked a bit distracted before, was looking at him with intensity now.

"You're still smiling. Even when people look down on you..."

"Well of course!" Oz replied, smile widening, "Just because I'm troubled doesn't mean I should bring others down too. If I smile, at least they'll be happy!"

"Hm..." Syaoran looked away and seemed to ponder this, but his ponderings were interrupted by an "Oh look, the carriage stopped!" from Fai.  
It was true. The carriage was now parked in front of an immense ornate residence, the place where Oz, Gil, and Alice were currently staying.

"We're here!" announced Oz cheerfully. He hopped down and thanked the driver, then spread his arms and grinned at the guests. "Rainsworth manor!"

* * *

"Break."

"Hm?" Xerxes Break looked up at his mistress, gleaming fork hanging from his mouth. The fork, as well as the plate in front of him, had until moments ago displayed a pretty slice of chocolate cake - the third of three slices, to be exact - but that hadn't lasted long. Miss Sharon had already finished her dessert, and so was sitting at the other end of the table, gaze fixed on the clown expectantly. "Please get the door. Oz-sama, Gilbert-kun, and Alice-kun have returned."

"Of course, m'lady~ Just a moment." Break dropped the fork and flounced down the stairs, through the hall, and down more stairs until he reached the door, which he opened. "Welcome back, Oz-kun~"

"WELCOME BACK!" exclaimed an egg-shaped rabbit that sounded remarkably like Oz, launching itself through the door and onto his face.  
Break blinked at the fuzzy white fur obscuring his vision. _My, Oz-kun sure has changed in just a few hours..._

"Oz" was promptly pulled off his face by an unfamiliar hand, exposing the group of people standing at the door. "Now now, Mokona, don't upset our hosts, it's rude!"

The blonde man who had spoken was just as unfamiliar as the hand, which belonged to a tough-looking swordsman who was stretching the rabbit's face, the victim of which smiled happily. "Mokona's secret technique: Voice Imitation!"

"Hi Break!" chirped the green-eyed boy at the front of the group - the real Oz. "We've brought a few guests! You don't mind, do ya~?"  
Break's eye narrowed for a brief moment, but quickly returned to its normal smiley-ness, and the rest of his face with it. "Not at all~ Please, come in." He held the door open wider, and all seven people entered: Oz, Gilbert, Alice, bunny, teenage boy, smiley man carrying a sleeping girl on his back, and scary-looking swordsman. Break led them up the stairs, through the hall, up the stairs, and into the dining room. "Look, m'lady. We have some lovely new guests to accomodate!"

Sharon looked over and, without hesitation, got up from her chair and glided across the room to greet them. She smiled elegantly. "Hello. Who might you be?"

"Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona," Fai supplied, pointing to each of the group in turn. "At your service," he added with a grin.

"Tell me, what brings you here?"

"Nothing much~" Fai said, "We're in need of housing, and this nice boy said we could stay here for a night!" He ruffled Oz's hair. Gil glared at him, but the look went ignored.

"If it's not too much trouble," added Syaoran politely.

Sharon smiled. "I'm sure it can be arranged." She turned towards her servant. "Break, please prepare a room for our guests."

"Right away~" Break replied and swept out of the room.

Sharon turned back to Syaoran and co. "I trust you won't be needing anything else?"

"No, we'll be fine," Syaoran replied, smiling. "Thank you."

The rest of the night went pretty smoothly. Once Break finished setting up a guest room, the travellers disappeared into it and didn't bother anyone for the rest of the night. Oz, Alice, and Gil had eaten in town, so they went to bed soon after, along with Break and Sharon.

All was quiet.

* * *

**A/N: Abrupt ending is abrupt.**

**PLZ READ! Okay, so...I had kind of a plot planned out for this, but then I realized that what I had in mind would leave Sakura severely traumatized o.o so I dunno what I'm gonna do...if anyone has plot ideas, then by all means, share them with me! ^^' suggestions will be well appreciated! Anyway...hope you enjoyed! And btw, this takes place soon after fighting Cheshire in the PH timeline.**


	4. Translation Errors

**A/N: I just realized that only Alice and Oz are supposed to be staying at Sharon's house...I think Gil has his own house...but, meh. Here's where I apply artistic license. And Sharon was technically supposed to have been kidnapped while Oz was in Cheshire's dimension, so it applies there, too.**

**Sorry in advance about the oatmeal thing, btw, I couldn't resist XD it's an MLP reference that few of you will probably get~**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this story but the story itself~**

* * *

Mokona stirred awake. It had felt something. Had that been a wave? It had been feeling waves from everywhere in this world, but this one had felt more...concentrated. Mokona wriggled out of Sakura's arms, whom he had been cuddling with, and bounded onto the windowsill. It was still dark out; everyone was asleep. But the wave might disappear if it waited too long...

_Mokona will go find the feather on its own!_ decided Mokona with vindication. _Then everyone will be happy and congratulate Mokona with lots of hugs!_ Decision made, Mokona cracked open the window and squirmed out. It pricked its ears, listening for the feather's magical signal: _That way!_

It followed the wave through the garden, past estate premises, and down the road, imagining all the congratulations it would get for retrieving Sakura's memory.

* * *

"Vincent-sama."

Vincent Nightray opened his eyes. He shifted on the couch where he'd been napping to see his emotionless servant, Echo, standing in the doorway. "Ah, Echo, you've returned. Have you got-" He stopped; there was no other person with her. He clenched his fists. "Echo...? Didn't I tell you to bring me the young Rainsworth girl...?"

Echo bowed. "Yes."

Vincent got up and, smiling, walked slowly over to his servant. "But you don't have her, do you...?"

Before he could touch her, Echo held out her hands. "Echo found this." In her hands was a large white feather, glowing softly, the base of it covered in strange pink markings.

Vincent took the feather. "What is this?"

"A feather from a chain that Gilbert-sama killed. The feather did not fall back into Abyss. Echo was watching and caught it."

Vincent fingered the feather's soft white tufts. It felt...powerful. And it didn't fall back into Abyss, Echo said? Interesting...

"You've done well, Echo~" He patted Echo on the head, a rather inadequate reward, but she was used to such and accepted it.

"You go get some sleep now..." Echo obeyed and left the living room. Vincent picked up his scissors from the coffee table; he could ponder what to do with the feather over a rosebush in need of trimming. Blade in hand, he headed down toward the garden.

* * *

Mokona stopped in front of a big house. _The wave is coming from in there!_ it thought. But how to get in... Mokona noticed a second-floor window that was slightly open. _Mokona's Secret Technique: Breaking and Entering!_ Bounding up various ledges on the side of the house, it reached the window and slipped inside. Now it was in a long brown hallway...the wave was coming from somewhere along it. Mokona started down the hallway, listening, and humming to itself while it went. Then it heard something. _Someone's coming! Maybe they won't notice Mokona if Mokona stays really still..._ The manjuu froze in place. _Mokona's really good at being still~_ it thought proudly.

The person walking down the hallway stopped and looked down at the rabbit sitting in the middle of the floor. "Hm?"

* * *

Syaoran sat up in bed. Daylight was streaming in through the slightly open window. _Morning._

"馬鹿饅頭！"

He turned and looked over at his companion. "Kurogane-san...?" The ninja was currently turning over all the pillows and sheets in the guest room, yelling angrily in an unfamiliar language. "私はそれを殺すのだ！"

Syaoran looked around. Sakura was still asleep in the bed next to him. Fai was sitting on his bed. And Mokona...was nowhere to be seen.

_Right...we can't understand each other without Mokona..._ Syaoran thought unhappily, yawning. He wondered where their translator had gone. It was usually bouncing around and waking everyone up at this point. But it must've been pretty far away for its powers of translation to be out of range.

"無駄な生き物..." Kurogane grumbled, plopping down on his bed.

"Vous vous souciez beaucoup de choses sur Mokona, je vois~" Fai said, smiling happily, apparently enjoying the fact that other didn't know what he was saying. "Comment dit-on 'grand chiot' en japonais?"

"誰も理解できないなら、なぜ話？"

"Oh! Qu'en est-il "gros chats chiot aime en secret"?"

"ただ静かにして！"

"Je ne pouvais révéler tout mon passé et vous ne savez pas~"

"愚かな魔法使い..."

Just then, the covers on Kurogane's bed were thrown off, revealing a stalkerish-ly smiling silver-haired man, who sat up briskly and flapped a sleeve at the group. "Good morning~!"

Kurogane, who had jumped up off the bed in surprise, growled at the man of which he didn't actually know the name. "あなた - あなたは私のベッドで何をしていましたか！これは何魔術ですか！"

"J'ai toujours voulu essayer," commented Fai.

Syaoran noticed that the...visitor...was speaking the same language as that of Clow. "I can understand you!" he exclaimed.

"So it seems," replied the silvernette, crossing his legs and raising an eyebrow in amusement. "An unusual occurence, is it? Do you usually have a difficult time understanding what people are saying?"

Syaoran shook his head. "No, that's not it...we all speak different languages, and we need Mokona to translate what we...well, it's hard to explain."

"In any case, breakfast is prepared, so I recommend you come join us~" The man hopped down off the bed and bounded to the door, which he opened. Syaoran exited the room, as did Fai and Kurogane, the latter eyeing their host warily. Said host looked over at where Sakura was still out cold on her bed. "Is she coming?"

Syaoran gazed at the princess sentimentally for a few moments, then said, "We'll let her sleep a little longer."

The four made their way to the large dining room, where places were set out, the table laden with various platters of food. The Rainsworths were generous hosts, it seemed. Or just really well off. In any case, the group sat down at the table, along with the orange-haired girl and the three people who had brought them there, who were already seated. Kurogane noted that there was only one empty set place, presumably for Sakura, which meant the manjuu would most likely be stealing his food once it returned. Great.

"Please, eat," orange-hair said politely, "You must be hungry."

"Thank you," said Syaoran, who did just that, as did Fai. Kurogane ate too, quickly, hoping to finish what he had on his plate before the manjuu came back.

"Oh!" The silvernette clapped his hands through his sleeves, apparently having had a realization. "We know your names, but I don't believe we've introduced ourselves! I am Xerxes Break, servant of the Rainsworth household," he said, bowing.

"I am Sharon Rainsworth," said Sharon.

"My name's Oz!" exclaimed Oz happily.

"Gilbert Nightray," Gil stated.

"And I am Alice the Black Rabbit, mighty chain and superior to all you humans!" declared Alice.

Syaoran nodded and smiled.

Fai and Kurogane looked at them blankly. "My apologies," Syaoran said, "they cannot understand you at the moment..."

"Oh, never mind that, such can be cleared up later," Break dismissed with a wave.

Breakfast was finished in good time. With that taken care of, the group tranferred itself to the living room. Syaoran and Oz made conversation about adapting, able to converse since they spoke the same language. Alice and Gil argued over nothing in particular. Kurogane stayed silent, seeing no point in talking when no one could understand him. Fai, on the other hand, was jabbering on his own language, paying no regard to that fact.

"Et je parlais avec des flocons d'avoine," he was saying, "mais il a dit de le manger! And I was like, 'OATMEAL, ARE YOU CRAZ-'"

Everyone looked at him quizzically.

"_You're_ crazier than I thought, mage," Kurogane snickered.

"But if we can understand you, that means..." Syaoran was interrupted by a round rabbit barreling into the room. "WAAAAAAH!" it wailed, diving into Fai's arms. "There there..." Fai soothed, stroking its head, "What happened?"

"And where were you?" growled Kurogane.

Mokona wriggled out of Fai's grip and onto his lap and faced the others. "Mokona felt a big wave and went to go find Sakura's feather!"

"Wow, how brave, Mokona!" Fai congratulated, clapping enthusiastically.

"But," Mokona continued, growing more and more distressed, "a big scary person with scissors tried to cut Mokona's ears off!" It whimpered and flattened its large ears against its head, holding them there as if to protect them. "Mokona likes Mokona's ears!"

As Fai tried again to comfort the manjuu, Break shook his head sadly. "Ah, it seems your feather has fallen into the hands of Vincent Nightray. So sad. I send my regrets to you."

"Who?" Syaoran asked, not quite following.

"My little brother," Gil answered, looking away. "He's a bit...hard to handle. Good luck getting that feather back."

"Geez, you act like the devil took it or something," Kurogane scoffed.

"Didn't he?" Break replied. He kept a smile, but his expression darkened.

This earned a glare from Sharon. "Break. Please refrain from insulting Gilbert-kun's brother. True, he's been...difficult in the past, but as far as we are aware, their feather has nothing to do with the Tragedy of Sablier, so negotiations shouldn't be impossible."

"What's so important about this feather, anyway?" Alice broke in, crossing her arms.

Syaoran smiled sadly. "It's an odd story. You see..."

* * *

**A/N: Great place to cut it off, right? :D this chapter ended up sounding a bit rushed...oh well.**

**Btw, I was having a lot of fun with the Japanese and French, so, sorry about putting in so much of it ^^'**

**Rough translation-  
Kurogane: STUPID MANJUU! I'll kill it! Useless creature...  
Fai: You care a lot about Mokona, I see~ How do you say "big puppy" in Japanese?  
Kurogane: Why even talk if no one can understand you?  
Fai: Oh! What about "big puppy secretly likes kitties"?  
Kurogane: Just be quiet!  
Fai: I could be revealing my entire backstory and you wouldn't know it~  
Kurogane: Stupid mage...  
Kurogane: You- what were you doing in my bed?! What sorcery is this?!  
Fai: I've always wanted to try that.  
Fai: And I was talking with some oatmeal, but it said to eat it! And I was like, "OATMEAL, ARE YOU CRAZ-"**

**I just got it through Google Translate, tho, so if you try and translate it yourself, it probably says something completely different -.-'**

**On another note...YAY VINCENT! :D I know a lot of you probably hate him, but who cares, he's awesome, and therefore will be a fairly main character in this.**

**Review or else Vincent WILL cut Mokona's ears off! }:U ...actually, no, that would be mean. Review just to be nice! :3**


End file.
